Finding something more
by AmariKariko
Summary: lets just say Daryoon and Narsus had only physical relationship but for the last few months Daryoon started feeling something for Narsus. Does Narsus feel the same way? will they admit their feelings to each other? here's my first fanfic ever in my life. YAOI boyxboy content don' like don't read it


**FINDING SOMETHING MORE**

 **Anime: Heroic legend of Arslan**

 **Main characters: Daryoon x Narsus**

 **Genre: yaoi, smut, romance, one shot**

 **Hi! i am a yaoi lover and thought that i would try writing some fanfiction for you guys. this is the biggest thing i have ever done on the internet. my english will not be so superb as in other fanfiction but i hope you will understand my dirty thoughts.**

 **WARNING! Boy x boy (18+) Advices and prepositions are very welcome. please write a review and i hope you will enjoyed this fanficton.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Maybe there will be some out of characters situations. ( english is not my first language and there will be some mistakes probably ) i hope it is readable.**

It was the night before the great battle. Dimly atmosphere was enchanting with soft light soming from torchers lightening the stone path. The floor rich from mixture of colorful carpets were placed on the main courtyard. Wind breeze gave the relaxing air temperature bringing deliciously sweet smell from candles placed on tables along with scarlet tablecloths, ornamented with golden ornamental pattern. Tables well covered with trays of meat and vegetables along with the salvers with all sorts of fruit. On table were placed silver plates and cutlery all ready to be used along with five full of fine vine pitchers on each table. Alongside were placed comfortable pillows every each one of them different from the other.

In the center of courtyard appeared a dazzling blonde young dancer enjoying watching men's faces searching for tonight's victim. Laughs of men and women were heard and the girl set her eyes on the man. He had a muscular arms and formed body. His raven black hair tied up in a ponytail and his eyes lively burning in an excitement. Something was in them and felt a little fire inside her had awakened. Probably was some general or a warrior ' If I am lucky this could be Daryoon himself.' She thought and continue observing her prey. She really didn't care who the person is as long as he was an easy target though. A mischievous smile appeared on her face her eyes watching the man as he sat down on his place and stated talking to his comrades and started drinking his cup of vine he had it in his hand.

That's a perfect target she thought and signaled the musician to start playing. The girl shaft slow gesture with her hand and start to move her hips and danced of to the table where her target was sitting watching her every move. Her target was obviously enjoying the view and a smile appeared on its face. A dangerous smile revealed her white teeth and along with the music started shaking her hips more causing all men set their eyes solely on her. As she danced away two dancers appeared and continued the show. The men clapped the blonde girl and slowly started conversation with. The banquet officially started and the intense dimly atmosphere changed into nice and warm.

A huge wave of laugh was heard right next to the blonde who watched silently in the back and drinking the vine with a light smile on his face, his eyes flying through the scenery and making sure that situation was under control. You never knew when the enemy could strike. A few new strategies were made while thinking of an enemy's unexpected attack.

After a few sips of a refined vine Narsus's eyes now noticed a small fight between men over a few medley words of misunderstanding. ' Ahhh really great!' The last he needed was disunity among their lines in the middle of war.' He rolled his eyes in anger and start thinking of ways to stop the commotion. A small sight of relief flew out from his throat as he saw the black haired man stopping the commotion.

Soon man laughed and started drinking again. They were all drunk already but that didn't stop them from drinking more though.

Unexpectedly Daryoon was caught in the young hands off a dancing girl. The blonde smirked and felt amused at the surprised face of a man while he tried to escape from her as she whispered in his ears words of flatter and enchantment.

'' Looks like she's made him her target tonight. Too bad he's already taken'' said to himself quietly feeling his jealously rising inside him as he watched the awkward rather amusing situation the dark haired man was in. He only watched in anticipation on what's coming next. He made another sip of his vine and enjoyed the taste that spread all over his mouth.

'' Ah c'mooon! You don't know what you're missing. I promise you'll enjoy it'' whined the blonde dancer as the man refused her invitation and she leaned towards man's face and lightly kissed him.

''Ahah... oh my lady I have to disappoint you. You may steal a kiss from me but you can't have me. I already have my plans for tonight. Instead of me why don't you go to that purple head guy over there? He needs some company, if possible give him a little trouble for me will 'ya? '' Daryoon smiled and pointed at Gieve who was completely drunk and start attacking coldhearted Farangis. He wants to give him a little trouble for tonight.

'' Mmh ... he looks yummy...are you sure to pass?'' the girl said teasingly and showed a disappointed look, her hand still touching his chest.

'' I certainly will.'' the man replied with no further words, moving girls hands away and headed where the blonde was sitting. Man he was beautiful tonight. Those blue eyes which gaze was breathtaking and those lips curled in a soft smile. God he missed the touch of his hands and his voice while that man was melting under his embrace. At first he felt only physical need. A skin to skin contact but after a while he wanted to make Narsus be totally captivated by him, never leave his side, make him only his. Those feeling. He never felt it so strong before. What is this? His heart startle whenever the blonde is near him. What emotion is this? Is this love? He wondered if the blonde wants the same as he does.

Soon the black haired man was coming closer to Narsus and the blonde felt the man's gaze on him. He looked at his direction and caught those eyes. It was as frightening as captivating at the same time. He couldn't resist those eyes and didn't moved his eyes. His body froze, shivered as the man's hand brushed his back of the hand that holds the cup filled with vine with the tip of a finger.

'' It looks like you're enjoying in this solitude of yours'' a small smirk appeared on man's lips noticing the man jerked at the sudden voice cutting his thoughts.

'' Hmph…I see you're enjoying yourself too tonight. Especially that blonde dancer of yours.'' Narsus now looked at Gieve who was now completely engraved by the little devious blonde dancer. He smirked at the sight of a troubled man.

'' You gave him a great deal of trouble I see. So what brings you here? '' Narsus asked with a challenging voice and make a sip of his vine. As he drank his eyes studied a man's muscular body in front of him. Damn he looked good. He remembered all the times they were together being embraced by those firm hands touching him all over, make his body shiver and those gentle kisses placed on his fragile neck and chest while his hard member was pushed into him repeatedly. He leaned his body against the wall looking now at the man's face. His dark brown eyes looked him back. He saw the desire in them. For a while he felt something changed inside of him. His heart starts beat faster whenever he's close by and he can't concentrate as he used to. Lately he often found himself thinking about him. His craving for his touch was increasing day by day. He wanted him more. To look only at him and nobody else. He feels jealous at whoever approaches him regardless if it's a friend or stranger. This jealousy makes him crazy. And the feeling when they are together is comforting. Love? It can't be love and what if it is? What would he do? He wondered. Does he feel the same? His thoughts were cut and focused on the conversation he was having.

'' Yeah… It pleases me looking at him completely at that ladies mercy. '' Daryoon laughed at the troubled Gieve that tried focus only on Farangis but the blonde girl wouldn't let him. ''This girls beauty is really incomparable among the women. The men must have treated her very carefully since she's one of those rare jewels'' said the man as he watched the blondes face that was now covered with light smile, eyes giving away a hint of jealousy. Looks like his plan to make him flustered is working.

'' Well then … what a shame that you refused her invitation my dear friend. You'll never had a chance to meet a blonde like that again'' said Narsus coldheartedly and decided to not show him his flustered side of his. Instead he decided to tease him. He was growing impatient. This closeness made him nervous.

'' Be careful Narsus. I might mistook you for that blonde lady. You two look quite alike. Both beautiful and equally dangerous '' A small laugh came out from his throat. Daryoon was used to teasing. Narsus was always like this just to avoid tension between them. If they were alone who knows what would have happened. He saw the blonde's brows slightly frowned together. 'Ah he is getting rather irritated'. He hold himself back not to claim those lips. God! he wanted to him, love him to the fullest.

'' Hmph'' replied Narsus with a smirk '' Maybe we should test that I am no fragile lady.'' Said in an attractive tone as he felt a little offended that he has been compared to a woman and pouted a little. He wanted to play this game a little longer but today he was impatient. He didn't want to wait. His eyes has filled up with burning desire.

'' Then shall we head somewhere else then?'' asked Daryoon bluntly as soon as he saw those lustful eyes and he felt a shiver down his spine. He didn't expect from Narsus to be so direct. But he was glad. At least they wanted the same thing. Narsus's body that was leaning next to the wall was looking sinfully seductive. His eyes were studying the blondes posture. God he looked intoxicating as ever.

Daryoon's realized that he's staring into his flawless neck all this time. He bit his lip just imagining attacking it and make red marks all over his body. Daryoon had already felt his body temperature to start rising and he didn't want to wait another moment without him anymore. Now his eyes were the same as Narsus. He closed the distance between them and leaned his weight lightly pressing Narsus against the wall.

They felt each other's gazes and Daryoon moved towards Narsus. He gulped before their lips crashed together. Narsus startled when he felt the man's lips on himself and when the sloppy kiss ended he glared and tried pushing him away but he failed. He was too heavy.

'' You idiot! We are outside. What if someone sees us?'' Narsus silently shouted and small red flush appeared on his cheeks. He was obviously flustered now and he felt arousal set his mind faint even though he wanted to yell at the man. He felt the desire hit his lower part of the body as the man's hands ran through the collar bone and lips placed on his soft pale neck starting softly biting and nibbling it.

''agh...hmmm'' he hummed realizing that Daryoon won't listen to him and pushed the black haired man away with all his power to give himself some space and turned around and walked towards the wooden door. Man! He knows I can't refuse like this! He lectures to himself and turned around. He noticed the man that stood still not moving a muscle. The man was just watching …who knows what was so interesting looking at him from the back. (Maybe his cute ass right?)

'' Follow me'' he ordered and Daryoon immediately followed the blond through the labyrinth of halls and finally they were in front of Narsus chamber.

The door was large and massive decorated with an iron ornamentals and a large lion door handle. As they in front of the door the couple stopped. The blonde hesitated and turned around and looked at the other male that already waited for his next move.

'What is he planning?' Daryoon thought to himself restraining himself to not jump him as some animal in the heat. His eyes were stabilized at the slender waist covered with loosed clothes tighten by the leather belt.

Narsus slowly approached him biting his lower lip and reaching to the man's face with his hands.

''Do not regret this Daryoon'' Narsus ordered him in a low aroused voice. He leaned on his body and pushed his lips on Daryoons and wrapped arms around his neck.

Daryoon opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into the man's mouth. Their tongues entwined and rubbed against each other fighting for domination. Daryoon let Narsus do whatever he wanted. He pushed his tongue deeper in him and now clearly dominating the other mouth muscle and exploring the man's mouth thoroughly and hard. Narsus tightened his arms around the other man's neck and let out small moan. A small gasp slipped out as they finished their kiss and his body became wobbly. They both felt the heat they had created. With just that Narsus was already half hard and felt himself light headed as the whole world had rolled around him and making him dizzy.

'' I don't plan to'' the man replied and lean over for more.

Another passionate kiss followed as Daryoon ran his hands all over the man's body. One hand grabbed on the others Narsus's ass and he tightened the grip with one finger sliding a little bit further down rubbing more sensitive place and a small gasps let out of Narsus mouth. The other hand stayed holding the man's chin to keep up the kiss unbroken as he grinned his finger more. Narsus gasped and started shaking his hips to increase the sensation he was feeling. They leaned on the wall forgetting that they were still out on the hall.

Suddenly Narsus felt the others man's lips on his neck ant felt the teeth bite his flesh again only this time harder. The feeling was not painful rather enjoyable. God he missed those lips and his touch.

'' I-it's been a while ...hmmm'' says Narsus as strong as he held back not go crazy from this man's tender touches.

''Indeed it was. I missed your lips so much'' Daryoon panted in a reply and start grinning his finger again making Narsus more flustered. He moved lips towards the collar bone and making Narsus moan louder than before.

'' Ahh...D-Daryoon...not here...in the bedroom!'' he whispered into man's ears as he finds himself feeling drunk of this pleasure that he didn't felt a long time. He wanted Daryoon to hurry his foreplay. But that only intrigued the man to tease him more.

'' So impatient. You need to learn how to wait. Shall I train you again?'' teased the man while kissing the man's neck and making little red marks all over. He continued his stimulating caressing the other man's body.

His hand moved from his ass alongside his back made his shiver while he touches every inch of his muscles and his hands now steadied on his waist finishing the kiss licking his lower lip. A small smirk appeared on his lips watching flustered strategist struggling to be composed as much as he can.

Daryoon snapped. He couldn't control himself anymore. Just to hear blondes panting voice was enough turn him on. He stopped caressing Narsus's body and looked him in the eyes. Damn! He really is something!

Narsus jerked at the loss of the contact and looked in man's eyes. He loved that gaze and he wanted more. It was not enough. He leaned towards for another kiss but the man pushed him aside and took his hand and lead him towards closed door.

'' Let's continue this on the bed.'' Said black haired man and sent a seductive gaze.

Narsus felt a thrill and let the man open the door and stepped into the room. The room was dark and with oppressive atmosphere. That didn't bother them. Their thoughts were full of each other.

They were moving towards the bed while Narsus was struggling to run away from Daryoon's embrace. He wasn't good at reading the man's face and wouldn't predict his movements. That made him frustrated.

'' Stop that already! You know … hmm'' the sentence was interrupted with a sloppy kiss. The man licked his lower lip and push his tongue into his mouth tongues fighting for domination once again. Daryoon groaned and the blonde let out small gasps and almost lost his breath. One hand ran over the man's neck and make its way down around the man's slim waist.

Narsus slowly felt the familiar sensation when the man touched his slender waist and jerked. Then big hands continue to loosen up the leather belt and make its way under the cotton shirt.

Hands were exploring the man's body that was shivering and twitching all over. The shirt was lifted and the cold air touched the skin. Narsus jerked and got goosebumps at the sudden change of temperature but it was more pleasant as he thought it would be.

'' Then it wouldn't be fun watching you while you're trembling in my embrace'' the man smirked and continued stimulating motions to cause the blondes body shiver as he placed another passionate kiss on blondes lips.

The hand continue stroking the skin under its fingertips, gently revealing the rest of the man's body and ran over the chest. Gentle fingertips slightly brushed the man's nipples and start pinching them. The blond jerked and it was forced to break off from the kiss. A huge gasp was heard and dark haired man let out small laugh enjoying the reaction he was causing.

He fully removed the shirt that was now in the way. For a moment he stopped and just looked at the man now topless completely exposing his chest and breathing like crazy. All he manage was watching him. He looked sexier than ever before and showing his beautiful body.

Narsus didn't control any of his moves anymore. He felt hot and aroused as the man watched his every move and the slowly extended the hand rubbing the man's lower lip. He bit his lip and slowly moved his head toward the man and lifting himself up. He licked the man's neck up to the ears and bit his earlobe.

'' Better to make a move and take me before I get bored. After all you know what to do to me don't you?'' Narsus eagerly whispered in his ear and continue to nibbling the earlobe and his hand moved to his hips and removed the pants now exposing his lower hard half of the body. He moved his head to watch the man's face looking at him while he was stripping in the most enticing way possible. He become exited, feeling his smaller member become even harder when his blue eyes met with brown ones. He sent him an inviting gaze and licked his half opened lips revealing his tongue playing with teeth licking the upper lip. Now completely naked before the man that was gazing at him studying every inch of his body he laid back and wrapping his legs around the man's waist that was fully dressed.

Daryoon swallowed a big amount of saliva and just watching his lover giving himself to him. He never had Narsus to act like that. Normally he was holding back. He stopped thinking and focused on the man under him that was now wrapping his legs around his waist. He took off his shirt and his hands moved to the man's chest.

The blond started moaning, his back bended and his fingertips gripped the bedsheets. He wanted more ...much more than just touching. He pulled the man into a kiss sticking his tongue into the man's mouth now showing a total submission to the man. He moaned and his hips was rubbing against the man on top of him. He gasps and his body became hotter than before.

Daryoon enjoyed the sounds his lover was making and kept rubbing and pinching his nipples while the blonde rushed into another kiss. The excitement has struck him into his lower part and understood the demand his lover had silently said. He end the kiss and brushed his hands over the nipples for the last time. He kissed the man's neck and continued licking him down towards the man's abdomen. He stopped at the waist and lightly bit the flesh. The man twitched at the light pain and let out a moan. Dark haired man smirked and continued his hand sliding to the blond smaller member and slowly started stroking him. The blonde jerked at the sudden contact and arched his back throwing his head back and closed his eyes and let out a moan that sent Daryoon shivers down his spine. It was a music to his ears. He groaned and kept the slow pace and clashed his lips with his. The heat was rising and air got stiffened. Daryoon let out a groan and continue distracting his lover with deep kisses. His other hand returned to the man's chest playing with nipples that were starting to swell. He broke the kiss and his tongue slide down the man's chest and moving towards the blonde now hard and stiffen penis totally drenched with precum.

'' Moan for me more'' Daryoon whispered and looked at the blonde whose body was now twitching and pushed his body up. He played with the tip and watched the blondes' reaction.

The blonde gasped and let out a sweet moan at the pleasant feeling. His hips moving ceaselessly in the same pace as the hand was stroking him again. Then the hand stopped for a moment and was soon replaced with a man's tongue that slid along his stiff member. He twitched and let out an enticing moan at the gentle sensation as the tongue played with the tip of his smaller member. The man skillfully licked his length from the base to the tip and placed gentle kisses on. He let out a groan made another licked slower this time making the blonde jerked a little and make him begging for more.

'' More...ah— aaah... '' Moaned the blonde and his hand gripped the man's hair when he felt his length was embraced by the hot and soft mouth of his lover. His body shivered at the sensation his mind became blank. Daryoon groaned and started to move his head up and down faster causing Narsus to become a moaning mess. His fingertips tightened into man's hair and automatically moved his hips.

''Fuck! ...aaah!'' moaned more and more when the experienced tongue played with the tip and mouth swallowed his length again making the pace faster. The stimulation caused Narsus felt the knot that became unbearable. He breathed violently when Daryoon speed up the pace and groaned vibrations making Narsus totally captivated by pleasure. He thought he will explode. The intense feeling was driving him to the edge. His fingers clutched harder as he felt his orgasm hit hard. He threw his head back arching his back and screamed at the intense feeling as he released himself into Daryoon's mouth.

Daryoon swallowed every drop of his semen as he groaned and licked his length again making sure there was no trace of white liquid left. He felt the excitement in his lower half and set his eyes on his lover now completely dazzled by his orgasm. He leaned upwards and connect his lips into a passionate kiss their tongues entwined and rubbing against each other exploring each other's mouth. They broke from the kiss and pant hard. Now blonde's cheeks showed a light red color his eyes full of satisfaction set Daryoon on fire.

'' Damn you're beautiful. Never show that expression to anyone else except me.'' He ran his fingers across the blonde's chest lightly brushing his nipples again. His breath become heavier and lift himself up when suddenly felt the blonds weight pushed him down on the bed his head hit the soft cushions. The blonde was now on top of dark haired man and went for sloppy kisses. They gasped and panted, their eyes sent charming lusty gazes with a thin stray of saliva connecting their lips. The blonde's hips began rubbing against the Daryoon's crotch and attacked the man's neck. He draw his tongue through the man's bare chest moving down to his lower half. He placed hot kisses on his stomach as hands trying to remove the rest of the clothes and taking the man's half stiffen member in his hands and move his head up watching as the man tensed up at the new felling.

'' Now it's my turn'' said the blonde with a smirk on his face and eagerly wrapped his fingers tight around at the base of his penis and started moving.

Daryoon let out a soft moan and the swift feeling and throw his head back with eyes shut. He now felt the blonds smooth and neat fingers play with his tip and pulling down the foreskin. The man jerked a little and breathing heavily. Fingers continued to stroke him and the trace of precum leaked out. The blonde reached for the kiss. They groaned and gasped. Strokes became faster and harder as the kiss deepened. Their eyes met as kiss broke. The blonde lowered his head towards now stiffened penis soaking with wet precum.

Daryoon felt wet and soft muscle slide along his length causing him penis twitch at the sudden stimulation. Soon the tongue replaced with kisses made man groan in low voice. His throat become dry as he felt his arousal rising. His manhood got bigger as the blonde licked him all over from the base to the tip. The tongue played and circled around the tip and lightly taste the sweet leaking precum.

The blonde licked the sweet taste and continues torturing his lover with slow moves with his tongue. His hand began massage his ball which was rewarded with a soft gasps. He licked the head of his penis constantly with hand pulling the man's foreskin. He looked up and saw the enticing gaze watching him and felt tingling sensation inside him. He wanted the man to himself making him only look at him.

Daryoon was on the edge. Just a little more and he would explode. The licking stopped. He felt confused at the loss of contact when all the suddenly felt hot and soft lips embraced his length and swallowed him completely. He clenched his body and his hand moved on the blondes head. He let out a loud moan and for a second his mind became blank. He threw his head back as the stimulation increased and felt the mouth move up and down his length. His fingers tightened and pushed the blonds head lower to get himself more into his mouth. The blonde groaned and the vibrations made his hard member bigger. He gasped as the movements became rougher and faster.

'' aaah ...so good...Narsus. Aaah'' the man panted as the feeling increased making his body hotter and making him hard again. As soon as the blondes name left out the man's voice the tongue make its way along the man's length and start teasing the tip his mouth still embracing his hard erection moving up and down and the blonde groaned.

Daryoon felt he was close. He couldn't handle it anymore. God he never imagined that the blonde was this good. He never used this technique before. The man felt the pleasure was gathering inside him. The feeling began unbearable and his breathing become more suffering.

Narsus felt the man's hard member trembling from the overload of his tension. He moved his head faster and thoroughly licked the tip and made final thrust with his mouth that made the man cum into his mouth. He gulped it all in one go. He licked the penis again thankful for the others man warm sweet white liquid. His eyes now filled with total captivation on his lovers panting breaths and placed a light kiss on the man's lips.

Daryoon screamed as he came into the blonde's mouth. He breathed violently and lost all his control. His mind drift off and couldn't move a muscle for a second. He fall a soft kiss that landed on his lips. The smile appeared on his face and brushed his hand through the blond hair and looked him in the eyes. He looked at him softly and his eyes filled with love. He placed the blonde on his lap and his hand pushed the blonde closer and their lips form a muffled moan and began kissing hard letting their lustful feelings lead them forward.

The blonde began rubbing his hips against the man's waist, making his member twitch.

'' So impatient. You want it that bad? So tell me in a way that i will understand'' teased dark haired man and moved his hands and leaned the blondes back in his hips amused as he watched flustered blonde panting on top of him. Narsus hummed and kissed Daryoon again.

'' Ah...you know how hard is to hold back and you still want to tease? You big pervert. If you want me hear say that than you're crazy. Please hurry and finish what you have started...ahh''

'' If you ask nicely I will give it to you'' attacking his chest again. He listened to his sweet sounds.

'' your voice let me hear it…say those word Narsus'' he orders him in a low husky voice now completely aroused by his moans as Daryoon played with one of the nipples and the other hand reaching for his erection. He wanted to enter him as soon as possible. His voice had drove him mad.

'' ahh..D-Daryoon…no more…Ahhh'' Narsus moaned uncontrollably as he felt his hand on his smaller member. His touch making him feel hot wherever he touches. He feels a tingling sensation inside of him and couldn't bear it.

'' aaah!...no...Daryoon please…. I-i-inside..'' he gasped ah the hand twisted around his stiffened penis.

'' inside…. What do you mean?'' Daryoon asked torturing the moaning man on top of him. He couldn't resist to be a little mean to him as he watch his troubled face covered with light pink color on its cheeks. He looked so adorable and sexy and couldn't help but to place a kiss on that face. '' you know the words…say it'' now ordered with a slightly commanding voice enough to scare the soldiers but not Narsus. He knew that and moved hand and gently stroke his ass cheeks. Narsus jerked and moved the hips forward. The hand moved further moved and reached the man's entrance. His fingers start circling around and gently poking that spot which made the blonde start shivering and gasped.

'' aaaah … yeah…please! ... more … '' he still refused to say the right words Daryoon demanded from him. He looked down on the man's face. His eager gaze sat still on my face and studied every move he made. The hand grinned more around his entrance. He wanted more of those fingers.

'' come on….you want it don't you? Say it properly. '' Daryoon teased as he saw surrendered blondies mouth starts forming a sentence smiled in satisfaction and grinned his hand more in order to make the man speak.

Looking at the man under him with defeat in his eyes the blondie couldn't bear it anymore and felt the man's hand grind more almost break open his entrance.

''ahhhhm … I need you inside me. Put it in…your hard c-cock'' cried Narsus as he felt his hand removed from his entrance while other hand was still teasing his smaller member.

'' That's it …good boy…. it wasn't so hard was it?'' Daryoon rewarded him with light kisses and reached for small box that was standing on the night shelve. He opened it and dipped his fingers into white content. He felt blondies eyes that followed every move with his body constantly shivering. He looked so cute and adorable and excitement struck his body. He wanted him for himself.

'' you're beautiful as ever Narsus. '' He smiled at him and his lover now whined at the absence of his touch.

''S-Shut up and hurry! ...'' said Narsus completely ignoring the man's compliment and moved his hips closer to help the man's hand reach his entrance once again. He gasped at the touch and hold tight on man's shoulders to not loose balance.

''ahh so eager…'' Daryoon watched him with delight and slowly pushed his fingers inside. Narsus moved his body at the sudden intrusion and moaned. Daryoon watched as his lover subconsciously start moving hips and making his finger grinned deeper inside.

He added another finger and attacked the blondes' chest to distract him. Sweet voice came out of his mouth and the grip on his shoulders tightened. He began stretching the entrance and poking blondies insides. He was soft and added the third finger searching for the man's sweet spot. Blondies hips were moving with his fingers. God he was enchanting as he hard soft moans calling his name. He felt the heat rising and finally hit something hard inside him that caused blondie twitch hard and moan louder. He repeatedly fingered that spot of his and stretched his insides. He couldn't wait any longer as his erection stood up dripping with precum.

'' Ah you sound great … ready? '' Daryoon asked the moaning man his face completely flushed. His hand removed and placed on Narsus thighs and lift up to position himself on the entrance.

Narsus followed his movements and couldn't wait to be taken by the man under him. He felt man's hardened member against his entrance and moaned sweetly and pushed his hips down. The tip entered him and loud moan came out.

'' aaah…. So good… more '' said to the man and felt himself filled up as the man pushed further into him. He felt a slight pain but soon it was replaced by tingling sensation as it hit the spot that was fingered before. He was still for a few minutes to adjust to this new feeling and calm his head now filled with pleasure and pain mixed together. He took a few deep breaths and looked ate the man.

He couldn't think anymore. The feeling inside his lover was something he desired the most. He felt his body's set on fire. and let the man to adjust to his length. The man looked beautiful in his embrace now shivering connected with him. He pushed his length further into him and was rewarded with man's loud moan head throwing back. His body tensed up and arched his back a little. Daryoon let his body to adjust to this sudden thrust and groaned and pleasure and felt the blondies insides clamping on his length strong and wouldn't let go as he hit the prostate.

'' woah! So tight….relax a bit… '' said with a flushed face and placed his hands around the blondie pushing him into embrace and soothing him with kisses.

He started moving and rubbed against the man's insides and hit that spot making the man's hands wrapped around his head and moan.

Narsus shut his eyes as Daryoon starts moving hitting the spot that sent stars in his eyes and make his mind blank again. Small tears of pleasure appeared in the corners of his eyes as the pace became faster.

They clashed their lips together and moved now as one as they groaned completely drowning in one each other. With each thrust the man's length moved further inside and hit prostate harder which made the blondie broke the kiss and now leaned back as he couldn't handle it anymore. His hands steadied on the bed moving his hips synchronized with Daryoon thrusts. They both enjoyed in each other.

Narsus felt as he would explode. '' ahh more….deeper….aah'' he moaned as hiss as has squeezing tight around the man's hard muscles hitting his insides. He loved that feeling and didn't want to stop. He felt desire for him. Not just body but heart too. For a while he looked at this man that is now fucking him hard in different was. He loved the way he cared a lot about his king. And admired his loyalty. Is this love? When you became so obsessed with just that one person that makes your heart melt? He smiled inside realizing what he felt. He wondered how the man would react to his feeling. His thoughts were cut off when he felt strong stimulation penetrating his body. He moaned loudly and the tears of pure bliss ran over his face. Only that man can make him moan and shiver like that.

The room was filled with loud sounds and bed hitting the wall as the wild movements became faster. Daryoon thrusted into Narsus as hard as he could and licking his neck. He pounded into him and the man let out the most beautiful sounds that make Daryoon just more aroused and started hitting his spot harder and harder again and again. He felt so good inside. His hands run through the blondies body positioned the on the man's hips as he hold them still and pound hard into him several times sending his lover in total bliss. He felt he won't last long anymore and leaned up and pushed Narsus down and looked into his eyes. His eyes with filed with tears and he felt his heart pounding hard. What's this feeling? He starred at his flustered face. He felt the blondies insides sucking and holding him tight and he knew he was close to the climax. He broke down when Narsus looked him and whispered into his ear simple three words. '' I love you'' that caught the man unprepared and his face now completely red as tomato. He stopped, placed his hand on blondies face and gave a quick kiss on his forehead, leaning his lips next to the others man's ears.

'' You don't know how good I feel when I touch you like this…whenever you're close a feel my heart as it's going to explode. You're making me worried whenever you're not in my site. '' he confessed to him happy that his lover feel the same as he. He watched the man's reaction and his face said it all. He showed a smile and lightly kissed his hand silently accepted his feelings. His eyes were showed a loving expression.

Daryoon lowered his head and placed it on the blondes' chest. He felt pure joy from this silent reply that meant a lot to him. He kissed him tenderly on his cheeks and placed their foreheads together cherishing the moment of their feelings unite as one.

He finally knows what he was thinking. This is no longer just a physical relationship. It's something more than that. He felt something warm inside his heart and kiss the blonde again. This kiss felt different from the others before. It was nice and addictive. He starts moving again with slower and deep thrust. He felt his climax is close.

Narsus felt a change and moaned as he felt again that pleasure as he hit his prostate. Their passion changed into something bigger. That was no longer just sex they had. It was love making. He love it and soon felt his climax rising.

They moved as one and moaned at the heat clashing their lips together repeatedly. Daryoon ran his fingers through Narsus's hair and pulled his head back to reach his neck already full of read marks. He closes the distance and starts biting in his flesh harder that before and made a visible mark that will not disappear for a while like he was marking his possesion. Narsus hissed at the intense feeling and moaned loudly. The pain didn't bother him anymore instead it turned him on.

'' Daryoon …I-I am going to…. Soon… Aaaah '' Narsus moaned feeling he's not going to last long anymore. His Fingers now scratching the man's back leaving traces of his fingernails. He wrapped his legs around the others man's hips and moaned as his body was at the man's mercy. The intense pleasure ran through his whole body.

'' me too'' replies the man while rock his nard penis into him. He felt his body tensed up and start thrusting faster. They indulged in one each other as they kisses again moaned from the pleasure.

Daryoon felt his heat rising and so is Narsus. They kissed wildly mingling their tongues together and gasped to catch their breaths and their body tensed up. The grip on Daryoon' s back tightened completely deep into his skin and heard a loud moan as the blondie came on his stomach. Daryoon came a second after thrust into him several times rewarded with pleasant cries and collapsed next to the blondie. They both waited for a minute to calm themselves from a strong orgasm.

'' that was…'' Narsus started and realized that he lost words he wanted to say. He felt arms embrace his body and lips received a soft kiss.

'' I love you'' the dark haired man replied in response as he put their foreheads together and starred into his eyes. They smiled to each other and kissed again.

''Me too… I am yours'' replied Narsus and snuggled next to his chest and drifted off. He looked charming as Daryoon admired his face for a few more minutes until he closed his eyes. The feeling of possessing this man and having him beside him always made him warm in his heart. It's probably love that people cherish so much.

 **The end**

 **yes i finishied it. please write a review since this is the first time i am doing it. ( that does not sound right)**

 **so yeah...i hope you enjoyed it.**

 **i will be publishing mostly on sundays every week if someone thinks that my yaoi fantasies are any good. Thank you again for reading this fanfic.**

 **bye! :)**


End file.
